


An Old-Fashioned Punishment

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gangbang, Pillory, bound in stocks, gangrape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 06:55:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10551964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Ginny's Quidditch victory over Slytherin is short-lived, thanks to a special detention with Alecto Carrow. Based on the prompt "Pillory gangbang. She gets chastised. They get to blow off steam."





	

Ginny should have known something was up when Alecto Carrow scheduled her detention for the evening of the Gryffindor-Slytherin Quidditch match. At the time she’d just been relieved that Carrow hadn’t scheduled it during the match, which would have almost guaranteed that Gryffindor lost. 

She was still flush with the euphoria of victory, on her way back to the Gryffindor dormitory to celebrate, when a little First Year Slytherin delivered a note from Carrow. 

“The cow wants me to present myself in her office _right now_ ,” she complained to Demelza. 

“That bitch,” Jimmy hissed. “She’s sore because we beat Slytherin.”

“You lot go enjoy yourselves. Just save me some butterbeer, all right?”

There was nothing to be done but to go to Carrow’s office. When she got there, she found that a wooden pillory frame had been set up. It looked like Filch had finally gotten his way and gotten them to bring back the old punishments. 

“In you go, Miss Weasley,” Carrow ordered. She looked quite pleased with herself.

“I suppose you’re going to have your little Slytherin pets come and throw dung at me.” 

Carrow locked Ginny into the pillory. “I’ll do better than that, little miss.”

Ginny hated being physically trapped like this, of course, but it was also uncomfortable to be bent over like this and disconcerting not to be able to see behind her. She didn’t realize what was happening at first when she felt Carrow’s hands on her. And when she did, she was more outraged than afraid. 

“You can’t do that! You can’t take off my clothes!”

“I can and I have.” Carrow giggled. “The headmaster has given me full authority to discipline students as I see fit.” 

Ginny felt a surge of rage at the mention of Snape. She’d never liked him, but she’d trusted in him as a member of the Order of the Phoenix. Traitorous git. 

It was always cold down in the dungeons, but Ginny had no time to feel the cold. Alecto Carrow had begun spanking her arse with her bare hand. 

Ginny thrashed about impotently. Carrow made Dolores Umbridge look kindly by comparison. “You evil hag.” 

She heard the door open and then Carrow spoke. “There you are, boys. I’ve been getting her warmed up for you.”

Ginny tried futilely to see who was there. Sick, Carrow was. A sick, cruel bitch. Putting Ginny on display naked in front of boys. That surely crossed the line. Professor McGonagall would be livid when Ginny told her. 

“Ah,” Ginny shrieked in surprise. Carrow’s hand was between her legs. Carrow was molesting her. 

“Patiently does it, boys. It’ll be better if she’s nice and wet to start with.”

Ginny heard male voices snickering in response. Carrow was rubbing slow circles around her clit. Her other hand was squeezing Ginny’s breasts, not hard enough to cause pain, just firm and _good_. Ginny shut her eyes as if she could block it out, but the sensations only intensified. 

At last Carrow proclaimed, “There. She’s ready. Urquhart, you’re Captain, you go first.”

Urquhart, the Slytherin Quidditch team captain… Did that mean the rest of the team was there too? All seven boys? Surely Carrow didn’t really intend to let them… No, it couldn’t be. She just wanted to scare Ginny. 

But there was a large hand lifting Ginny’s hips and a cock being guided into her. 

Ginny wailed in horror. The worst part was that Carrow had prepared her body well. There was no pain, only pleasure, although Urquhart was bigger than both Harry and Dean and she was being stretched. 

Carrow was addressing the others. “Why don’t the rest of you boys take off your clothes and get comfortable. We have a long night ahead of us.”

“Take it, bitch,” Urquhart was panting. He fucked her without mercy. “Take it.”

Ginny had never been able to come without clitoral stimulation and tonight she was grateful for that. If not, she might have embarrassed herself by coming on Urquhart’s cock. 

Then Urquhart finished. He came inside her, snarling “Whore.”

“Vaisey, you played an excellent game today,” Carrow was saying. “Why don’t you go next.”

Vaisey’s cock felt small, but he tried to compensate for it by being even rougher than Urquhart. “We’re all going to come in you,” he muttered. “You’re going to have a bastard and you won’t even know who the father is.”

Ginny was glad she’d continued to drink her contraceptive potion regularly despite Harry’s absence. 

Goyle pulled her hair painfully when it was his turn, and Crabbe smacked her arse all the while he fucked her. The two after that weren’t much better. One of them spit on her after he was done, and the other seemed to intentionally ram his cock into her cervix over and over. 

Ginny was relieved when she heard Carrow call Harper’s name. He was the last of the seven. She was so sore. Thank God it was nearly over. 

But Harper was their Seeker whom she’d just beaten directly by seizing the Golden Snitch before him and he wanted revenge. “Engorgio,” she heard him say behind her, and the others let out wolf-whistles. 

“You show her, Harper!”

“Pound her good!”

Ginny let out a moan of discomfort as Harper worked his magically-enlarged cock into her. It might have been better if he’d just fisted her. 

“You like that Weasley?” he snarled.

“Fuck you,” Ginny snapped defiantly. 

And fuck her Harper did. Ginny couldn’t stop groaning and moaning. And to think some women willingly let giants and centaurs fuck them! The only good thing was that he didn’t last that long. 

Ginny could feel her cunt gaping after he’d pulled out. She could feel the slimy come from seven boys dripping out of her. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She wasn’t going to tell Professor McGonagall after all. She wasn’t going to tell anyone. It was too humiliating. No one could ever know that she’d been gangbanged by the whole Slytherin Quidditch team. 

She expected to hear the boys leaving, expected Carrow to release her from the pillory and clean her up. Instead she heard-

“I see you’re ready for a second go, Vaisey. Good boy. Why don’t you try her arsehole this time.”


End file.
